The Right Way of LIFE
by NotYourAverageCupOfTea
Summary: What if Voldemort hadn't killed James and Lily that night he went after them? How would Harry's life play out?-Changed the summary because I'm going in a different angle! Trust me this way is better!
1. Saying GoodBye

**Hey there! hope you like this story...give it a try..warning it might be slow in the beginning but give it a try!**

"Mum, If you don't let me go Ron might think I have forgotten him!" It was his first year to school and Lily Potter could not keep thinking that something terrible was going to happen if she let her son go to school.

"Lily, it's 10:55 and Harry hasn't even said good-bye to Ginny yet. I know she's still upset that Harry and Ron are leaving her this year anyway." He added in a whisper so Harry wouldn't hear,

"Lil's he'll be fine, I promise. I've already talked to Dumbledore about it, he's going to be keeping an eye on Harry so nothing happens to him." Dumbledore was one person that she trusted more than anybody apart from James, Harry and her mother and father also Sirius on occasion, but when a mother has a gut feeling there's no stopping it. Harry was running over to one of his best friends, thought a year younger, they were inseparable. Lily knew one day that Ginny Weasley would become Ginny Potter everyone knew that besides them. She saw that something that Harry said put a smile on small little Ginny's face. Harry was always making her smile, even when he got himself in trouble, it was something he inherited from James besides the looks of him, strikingly black as night hair that ran wild no matter what Lily tried to do it, and terrible vision. She remembered the day he got those glasses that he still wore.

_Lily knew they were running late but she didn't care it was only by a few minuets or so. They were going an getting Harry's glasses today, he badly needed them. A little while later the small family was walking down the street to the eye doctor. They walked by many shops that Harry found interesting, they didn't get out much do to the fact that they never knew when something crazy happened with Harry that they couldn't explain. They arrived in front of Dr. Kirk, an old family friend and fellow wizard, so they trusted him. Harry seemed lost for words by all the glasses, but he saw the perfect pair, which made both James and Lily laugh, they were exactly like his fathers, but slightly to big. Soon the doctor came around to the front,_

"_Oh it's the Potters! What a lovely surprise, James you didn't break your glasses again did you?" All the adults laughed but Harry was still looking around holding the oversize glasses in his hands._

"_Actually Dr. Kirk, where here for little Harry, he's found his glasses already." The doctor turned to see Harry holding a pair of glasses that looked just like the ones James sported, he let out a low chuckle. "Well Harry why don't we go to the back and get you settled, hm?" Harry looked a little apprehensive about going with the stranger that knew his name but he saw his dad give him a nod, so he followed the doctor to the back with his parents right behind him. A half-hour later they were walking out the door and Harry had his new glasses on._

Lily was quickly pulled back into present time when she herd the Hogwarts Express begin to move. Her son was attending his first year of Hogwarts and was hoping some where that he would not get himself into trouble.

***** **A few minuets earlier**

"You will write to me wont you?" She looked up into his bright green eyes

"Ginny, how could I not write you?" Her eyes looked sad but he also was sad, this was going to be the longest he was away from her, his family, his dog. Come to think of it he almost wanted to wait a year so he could go with Ginny, but he knew he couldn't. "Anyways you'll get to see me at Christmas, then at Easter, then school will almost be done with and we'll have all summer to talk about your first year." She sighed but gave him a smile that made him return one.

"You better go or you'll miss the train." He went to turn but turned at the last minuet to give her a good-bye hug. She saw him get in compartment with her brother they were already laughing, but they both stopped and yelled out the window,

"BYE GINNY!" She would see them in no time.

**Hope you liked it, I will skip through the years so as not to take so long a few letters and scenes, things of that nature. Reviews would be nice, will make me want to update more..(hint hint)..untill next time**

** *Spanky**


	2. Little Announcements

**Things may not add up. The whole story with Voldemort..what happened to him? Well it'll be explained later...I promise, I will try to update as fast as I can but it may not be for a little while i've been neglecting my other stroy _19 Years and Counting... _I will try to update any contructive critisim would be grateful and if any body has any ideas about how the story should go, I would love them dearly, have a small case of writers block! Well I'll stop reading...hope you like this!**

Year One

Harry couldn't believe Hogwarts and that it was already Christmas. Two more days and he could go home and see his parents and Sirius, and , to his delight, Ginny. He knew people said things, that they would one day get married, but he knew he didn't feel that way about her, anyways he didn't like the thought of marrying somebody he thought of as a sister. Ron, his right hand man, his like-brother, would beat him up plain as day if he did.

Ron and Harry had been going back to the common room when they herd the voices of two of there teachers, Professor Quirell and Snape, having an argument. They stopped and were very quiet, due to the fact if they were herd listening to the two teachers they would surly get detention. Since Harry never really got off with Snape, but Harry knew why, his father had taken the person Snape loved away from him, his mother.

"Quirell, I know what your up to and I'm not letting you get away with it. Your lucky Dumbledore hasn't fired you yet. But I'm sure your master will help you when your jobless." Snape said this with a sneer both Harry and Ron knew all to well. Harry mouthed "Master?" to Ron but he merely shrugged and they turned there heads to the on going conversation.

"I-I'm not-t up to anything, Sn-nape. I have no clue w-what your-r talking about-t." Snape didn't take that for a very good answer, He grabbed the front of his robes and shoved him against the wall

"Don't lie to me!" With that Snape let go of his robes and stalked off. Harry and Ron turned quickly to have Hermione, there best friend, looking straight back at them,

"What have you two been…" She was quickly muffled by Ron's hand and Harry dragging her in the next corridor. They herd quick footsteps coming closer so they ran for it, coming to an empty classroom that was locked, "_Alohamora._" They herd and click and backed in the classroom quietly so as not to be herd. They herd deep breathing behind them, they slowly turned to see a great big three-headed dog they didn't need to think about tit twice they ran for it again, without stopping to the Gryffindor common room.

**Christmas Break**

"A three-headed dog?" Harry and Ron had just got done telling Ginny the story of the three-headed dog. "You guys are either lying to me to over exaggerate how boring it is at Hogwarts, or you two are complete and udder idiots, you realized you could have been killed?" She had such a Mrs. Weasley-ish look on her face it was hard for Ron and Harry not to cower.

"Well we didn't want to come across it we just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time…" Ron had done a poor job at explaining himself both Ginny and Harry knew that.

"Just don't be in the wrong place at the wrong time, then my brother and best friend might just be able to live until next year…first a troll and then a three-headed dog. You'd think they wouldn't be allowed that the school. But it's Hogwarts and Dumbledore is headmaster, so they get a away with quite a lot." She was starting to act like Hermione, Harry noted, they would get along quite well if she kept this up. But then he saw that quirked smile he was so used to seeing. "It sounds like fun, school." Ron answered,

"It's a blast, now lets go down stairs, I have a letter I want to send." Harry knew it was to Hermione.

"It wouldn't be to a dear friend of ours, Hermione Granger would it?" Ron's face had turned a deep red. "Ron, you just saw her yesterday, what can you tell her? 'I got home slept, ate, then talked with Harry.' wouldn't be a very good letter." Ron's face was so red it might have turned purple. "Mate, I'm only joking, I'm sure you have loads to tell her. Tell her I say hi." They went down stairs to find Mr. and Mrs. Potter already in the kitchen, Sirius, James and Mr. Weasley already in deep conversation with a butterbeer in there hand. After dinner everyone went to the living room to discuss how school was going. When Harry and Ron had James, Sirius and Mr. Weasley lone they quickly told them what had happened in the corridor. They all gave each other a queasy glance then turned to the boys and quickly said that it was nothing to be worried about and not to over think anything.

"Well James and I have an little announcement." Lily had an exciting look on her face that made Harry want to know more.


	3. He's Getting Stronger

**_Okay before you come at me with a pitchfork, I have been overly busy but that is no excuse for me being MIA. To say sorry I written this way past my bedtime (jk dont really have a bed time) when I'm supposed to be up at 7! Hope this chapter will leave you many questions for me that I can answer. Please read adn review I take cristism of any kind, good or bad. So now Im going to let you read on..._**

"I'm pregnant." Everybody was in awe and Harry couldn't be happier, he was going to get a sibling. "Harry are you okay with that?"

"Yeah! I mean I'm getting a little brother or sister!" The look on his face made both Lily and James smile.

"Well were glad that your excited." Later Harry and his parents flooed home to prepare for Christmas Eve the next day. A little while later Harry found his dad in the study alone.

"Hey kiddo, something up?" Harry sat in the chair across from his father at the desk that was someday going to be his.

"Earlier when Ron and I were telling you guys about Snape you gave each other looks…I just noticed." James took off his glasses, and rubbed his hand over his eyes and out them back on. He sighed deeply.

"We, your mother and I, didn't want to tell you at such a young age, but since things have been happening lately, I guess I should tell you." Harry looked up at his father.

"Does it have to do with the scar?" Every time Harry brought up the lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead his parents quickly tried to evade the conversation. Harry always noticed.

"Yes. When you were born there was a prophecy. It was about you and someone else. This person was evil. Beyond evil, no person could achieve the evilness in this man. And he found out about this prophecy and made it his main goal to come and kill you. We quickly went into hiding but with bad luck he still found us, mind you this man was very smart. He found us and somehow your mother and I survived and when he tried to kill you it in a way back fired and left you with this scar. Many people believe he is dead but there are others who believe that his is still out there." He breathed deeply waiting for Harry to say something.

"I can see why you waited to tell me. But you and Mom believe he's still out there don't you? That's why you looked so anxious?"

"Yes Harry. You have it right, and the fact that you pulled all of that out of a look makes me wonder how much of your mothers intelligence you inherited." James smiled at his son, which in turn made Harry smile back at him. The rest of the day went by rather slowly. Harry and James stayed in the study most of the day with the exception of going and getting something to eat when Lily called for it. Soon it was almost dinner and Sirius and Remus came around for the traditional Christmas Eve dinner. About twenty laughs later they were all in the sitting room, the adults were talking and Harry was playing with his dog, Sam, when his mother asked him to come sit by her.

"Harry I know what your dad told you today was probably a little nerve racking but you don't have to worry about a thing, especially at school. Dumbledore is there if anything else funny happens. So if it does will you promise me you will go straight to him?" Harry looked at his mother,

"Of course I will." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Right where his scar was.

"Well honey it's getting late and it's time for you to get ready for bed. Oh and Sirius and Lupin are staying the night this year." Harry's face got brighter with the news and he rushed up the stairs to his bedroom and got in bed, the only problem was he couldn't get to sleep. He sat there convinced it was because Christmas was tomorrow but he knew deep down inside that wasn't the case. For the next hour or so he tried desperately to fall asleep, he just couldn't. He decided maybe he was just thirsty. He creped down the stairs but he heard his name in the next room.

"No, there is no reason for Harry to be pulled out of Hogwarts." James was looking down at his wife.

"James look at the signs, you herd what he overheard Severus saying. It's obvious something is going to happen, I can just feel it, like mothers intuition. And Dumbledore says he's getting stronger."

"At the time he is safer when he is near Albus. Any where else he is just a sitting target, he can't do magic outside of school and they say the only one he ever feared was Dumbledore. And I'd like to see if he'll get any where near anybody I love." James sat next to Lily and put an arm around her. Remus was the next to speak on the subject,

"Though you may hate to admit it Lily, James is right he safer by far when Dumbledore is by him. He will be fine." He gave her consoling eyes.

"But what if something happens and were not there? Then what?" She looked at him like she had him cornered.

"Well, we'll just rent a house in Hogsmead until he finishes this year of school." She looked a bit less stressed.

"We'll talk about this later because I'm tired and going to sleep." Harry rushed into the hall closet so his mother wouldn't know he was ease-dropping on their conversation. When he knew the coast was clear he went into the kitchen, he was more thirsty then he remembered.


	4. Inductee

**Yes I know that this chapter is short but I just realized that I missed a major point. I will, for the next few chapters skip a few years maybe have some scenes in there from different books. Most of the books will be about the same with JK Rowling, but with very few changes. Bare with me I will try my hardest not to make this all to terrible.**

*Christmas break continued*

A few days after Christmas was over with Harry was called into his fathers study. James was idly watching his own snitch fly about the room

"Hey bud. I need to talk to you. I know your going back to school tomorrow and I also know that Dumbledore will be there almost at all times. But strange things have been happening, so I want you to keep a look out. And I'm giving you a late Christmas present because if your mother knew I was giving you this she might just throw a fit." He handed Harry a small package, as he unwrapped it James' smile could not have gotten any bigger.

"You got me a cloak? Why would mum be upset about you giving me a cloak, you'd think she would be happy?" James chuckled at Harry's retort.

"Well this isn't just your ordinary cloak, why don't you put it on and see how it fits?" Harry was starting to out it on and said,

"Dad I think you should let mum do the shopping from now on this looks as if it going to drown…." Harry went silent as he saw that his body went invisible. He knew exactly what this was, it was the cloak in all of his fathers stories about the maunders. He was now, as James put it, their new inductee. Harry went to go out it in his trunk ready to go to school when James stopped him,

"And Harry, please don't tell your mother, she'd kill me."


	5. Dates and Lessons

**Okay I told you I was skipping through the years, everything has happend the same (with the exception of Harry's third year) but with Ginny somewhat in the picture. (Because when Harry saved her in COS their relationship grew) I'm just warning this chapter may be edited later on if I want to change something, but not guarentee, so keep your eye out! The next few chapters will be alot more to it, already written and working on typing them up! hopfully soon! Please review, they brighten my day, and any idea that you would like to see happen is welcome. Oh look at me I'm rambling again, I'll let you get to reading...**

*Fourth Year*

"Ron, I have nobody to take to the ball. What am I going to do?" There was no getting around the fact that Harry had to get a date, he was one of the champions who had to take the first dance, he'd make a fool of himself if he didn't have one.

"Well, I'm no person to ask this sort of thing to I don't even have a date." Harry was on the verge of laughter,

"Ron, you know very well it's your own fault for not asking her sooner." Ron's face went a shade of red.

"That is not what I'm talking about and. And that's beside the point she has someone taking her." And at that very moment Hermione and Ginny came up behind the pair sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Who has a date? And Ron, if I'm not mistaken are you a bit jealous of this mystery woman?" Ron's cheeks only went a light pink at the comment Hermione made.

'It's nobody, and no I'm not jealous." Harry and Ginny made eye contact trying there best not to laugh. Harry would have taken Ginny so she could go, as only this ball was open to fourth years and up, and she was only in her third year, but Neville had already asked her. He would have only taken her as friends any other way would have been weird. They all gotten up to head down to dinner when he ran into Pavarti and Padma, when he got the idea,

"Hey, Pavarti…"

*Fifth year*

Harry wasn't talking to anybody. Not his dad, mom, Ron, Hermione or Ginny. If only he had the sense not to go to the ministry, then maybe his godfather wouldn't be dead. He was in his dorm when he heard the door open and he quickly wiped away his tears and turned to be looking in Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"Hello Harry. May I come and sit?" Harry looked up and responded,

"Of course Professor."

"You know Harry, it's okay to cry, but it's not okay to blame one self. It was nobody but Bellatrix's fault for the death of Sirius."

"But if I had just listened to my parents, Ron, Hermione, he wouldn't be dead. And I was so stupid I put five people in danger because I thought Voldemort had him. I had plenty of ways I could have handled it better." He had to take a deep breath, he couldn't imagine a world with out his friends, they were like his comfort blanket that a child would carry around with them when they were scared.

"Yes you could have handled it a lot better. But you can't blame your self for what happened." Dumbledore got up from where he was sitting to look out the window. "You know Harry, I had this exact dorm when I was a pupil here." Harry had to chuckle some, which in turn made Dumbledore crack a smile. "Next year I would like to have private lessons with you, if that's okay, there are things that needed to be discussed about your past and most importantly your future." Harry looked up into the old man's eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening, private lessons, with none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"I would be honored to have lessons with you." And at that he turned to Harry,

"I'm delighted." Nodded and walked out of the room to leave Harry with his thoughts.

**Hope you liked it, keep your eye out for an edited chapter!**


	6. The Weight of the World

**Okay so somemore to fifth year in this one. Just to let you know I'm not going to be skipping big amounts of time anymore for the time being! So, I hope you like this and hope you read and review :) and thanks to all the wonderful people out there who have reviewed, you've made a crappy day become a happy day!**

*End Of Fifth Year*

"Harry you can't ignore us forever! And don't slam that door!" This was the first time Lily had ever really yelled at her son. James was holding Sara, Harry's little sister, and trying not to burst into tears. His best friend had just died and his only son was blaming wrongly blaming himself.

Harry had successfully got through the house to his room without having to talk to anybody about Sirius. This was only achieved with him ignoring both his parents and little sister, and much yelling from his mother.

For the first time in a long time Harry sat in his room and cried. He couldn't help the warm tears falling from his eyes. He was laying on the floor that hadn't been touched in about a year and smelled of a little bit of dust.

It was obvious that he had no intention of getting up for sometime, so he just sat their with his trunk somewhere above his head, he groped around for the latch and finally found it. He sat up cross-legged on the floor like Sara did sometimes. He found the stack of letters he kept from the year. Most of them to his parents but the few in particular were from somebody he would never be able to go to with something he didn't want to talk to his parents about.

_Dear Harry,_

_At the moment I'm in Italy. Why you ask? Because I wanted to. I sent you a shirt with this letter. It doesn't say much other than Italy on it. It's plain but I thought of you when I saw it. I have no clue why, just did I guess. Now your problem with the girl. Well I have no idea how to handle that kind of a problem, it sounds to that this Cho only wanted to talk about Cedric. So I wouldn't worry to much about her, anyways, your mother and Mrs. Weasley still think that you and Ginny are going to end up married one day. Well I see a hot Italian girl just waiting to hear my poor Italian that needs her desperate help. With the best of luck_

_Sirius _

Harry couldn't help but laugh, it would be Sirius to end a letter because he saw some hot lady walking down the street. He could remember how when his parents had gone out and needed a sitter for Harry, only Sirius only had beer and bread in his fridge so they had to go out to town. Harry remembered that Sirius used Harry as a pick up line to talk to the cute cashier. This made him laugh even harder at the expression on his mother face when Harry had let slip what happened at the store. Feeling better he thought he would go try and get something to eat since he obviously missed lunch. He stopped before entering the kitchen when heard his parents talking.

"Lily, I just don't get how he can blame himself for that. I mean I know he should have listened and stayed put at school, but it's not his fault that Bellatrix shot that spell at him." James was breathing heavily. "For a fifteen year old boy he seems to hold the fate of the world on his shoulders. If we could have only told him sooner, but Albus said no. I just don't want him to think that we'll be mad at him." When he was finally done ranting and Lily could get a word in she said,

"James, I'm not saying that it was his fault, because it wasn't, but how would you feel if this just happened to you. Put your self in his shoes, and think about how he's feeling right now," Lily had tears in her eyes, "I just don't want him to be up in his room getting depressed about this. And I yelled at him today for the first time. I swore to myself I would never yell our children if I could help it." At this tears were streaming down her face and without thinking Harry rushed out and gave his mother a gigantic hug and whispered "Sorry" in her ear.

"And sorry for eavesdropping, I didn't want to interrupt." Harry was looking to the floor.

"Harry you have to know that we don't blame you for anything." Harry couldn't make full eye contact with his father, so he just nodded his head up and down. In all truth that was his biggest fear. Harry thought his father would be disgusted with Harry for the death of his best friend. He could also tell the truth in his fathers eyes when he told him that he didn't' think it was his fault.

"I do now." Harry completely forgot why he went to the kitchen in the first place at turned to leave when his mother held him back,

"Here's your lunch."

"Thanks Mum."


	7. Wrapped Around His Finger

**This chapter is a bit longer and has a bit of Harry's little sister, whcih she will be in the story later on. I hope you like this one because I do and it's not very often where I like what I write! So please Read and review, it woudl be greatly appriciated!**

*Summer*

"Ron! Are you coming or not?" Harry was trying to get Ron to stop sending a letter, to an unknown person, but Harry knew who it was. Hermione their best friend, they weren't dating but might as well be. "Ron, if you don't come down I'm playing qudditch by myself, and then not letting you play." At that Harry herd his desk table being pushed in with a sigh. When Ron got to the end of the hallway Harry asked, "Question, if you fancy Hermione so much why don't you just ask her out?" Ron looked at him with an exasperated look on his face.

"Because…I don't think of her that way, I think of her like a sister, like you and Ginny. And even if I did fancy her, she would never go out with someone like me."

Harry couldn't help but laugh the tiniest bit.

"First of all Ginny and I have practically known each other all of our lives, and you don't know that she wouldn't go for someone like you unless you tried." For the past couple of days Ron had been staying at the Potter's and Harry and him had been training for quidditch because of Harry's absence from the team by a lifetime ban from the sport issued by none other than Dolores Umbridge, which was quickly overturned when Albus Dumbledore had came back as headmaster of the school.

Mrs. Weasley had just arrived in the kitchen to find Lily at the window, but turn as Molly announced herself.

"They just went out to play quidditch again. It was terrible that Harry got banned, but they just think that they need to go practice for it." " I know what you mean since Arthur out I our field that's all they do. But it's what they want and if it keeps them out of my hair for a few hours I'm fine by that."

"Yeah, I just dread the day when the boys deem it necessary to take Sara out their. But they all know how to work a broom and I know they wont take her to far or high up."

"I was like that with Ginny, never let her go out their, until I learned she did it anyway, turns out she's a better flier than most of the boys." They both sighed and watched as Harry just missed the goal by a few inches, because Ron knocked it out of the way.

"That was some skill Harry, to bad your not good enough to actually get it in the goal!" They both knew they were joking but Harry lifted a finger that wasn't all to pleasant only to have one returned back to him. They both landed on the ground smoothly to have Sara run up to Harry from her passed-down tree house.

"What is it Sara, you get a splinter again."

"No, I want you to take me up on the broom!" Harry gave a nervous glance back a Ron who gave him a look like "your on your own".

"Mum says you can't. That your just a little bit to young yet." She had a sad look on her face that usually made Harry go soft and he would then let her do it anyway, but he was sticking firm to this one. He was glad that his only little sister didn't cry like others she held her own and was tougher than you would think a six year old would be. "Go ask mum if you can, but if she says no, she says no, okay?" Her face got brighter at that, she nodded her head up and down enthusiastically and ran for the house.

"Harry, your such a softy. She's got you wrapped around her finger I'm surprised that it hasn't snapped off yet." It was Harry's turn to have an exasperated look on his face.

"She does not! I could tell her no at anytime if I wanted to."

"You just don't want to see that face she gives you when you do." Ron was laughing, and at this point Harry couldn't help but chuckle himself. They had already started the walk up to the house knowing Lily was already going to say no to Sara flying. They were at the back door and opening it when Sara gave Lily the same face she was giving Harry, but luckily the door made to much noise and Lily was distracted from Sara's gaze.

"No, Sara, maybe when your father gets home, and that's a maybe, I don't know when he's getting in tonight." She nodded and walked to her room.

"Is he busy with You-Know-Who stuff?" He would have said Voldemort but in present company Harry had learned not to say the name.

"I actually don't know what he's working on. He hasn't said anything, but that could be because I haven't asked, not that I really care to know." He nodded his head and Ron and him left the room to leave the two mothers talking.

When they arrived to Harry's room they both plopped down on their beds and began talking about whatever crossed their minds.

"Well all I'm saying is the Chudley Cannons have gotten better over the years. And they might actually win a few matches this year if they work on their stuff."

"Okay Ron but I still think that they need to just get a whole new team and see if it works for them, and if it doesn't that just means that team is cursed." Harry was aimlessly looking through a new edition of _Qudditch Monthly _that just arrived. "Hey it lookes like Krum was named Seeker of the year!" Harry, who had no grudge against Victor, looked at Ron who's face seemed to harden, "Sorry, forgot."

"What? Oh no that's good, he's a great seeker, why shouldn't he get it?" Harry learned not to talk about the "triumphs" Krum had gotten, he knew Ron was secretly jealous that he took Hermione to the Yule Ball, but it was his fault anyway.

"Did you know that Ginny is dating Dean Thomas? Dean Thomas as in the kid who is in the same dorm as us?" Harry was taken a bit back by this random statement Ron had made, and found himself a little upset that out of all people she choose Dean. He had nothing against Dean, in fact he and Dean were friends. Harry was just looking out for her, and both Ron and himself both seem to come to an agreement that Dean was just no good for her. They heard someone come down the hall and open his door so they both looked up to find Harry's mother peering in,

"Harry your father isn't coming home until late and Ron your family is coming for dinner. So Harry please wash up and Ron I know I'm not your mother but I'm almost like it so you wash up to, you guys look like you went tromping through the dirt!" With that she walked out the door and Harry shrugged and they both laid back on their beds. Until they both knew that if they didn't' wash up soon they were in some deep trouble.


	8. What about you?

**Dear readers, I think that this is one good chapter, but correct me of I'm wrong. If you didn't like it please tell me! Please Review it would be great!**

Harry and Ron were both done washing up and talking more qudditch while arriving in the kitchen

"Is that all you two talk about?" It was Ginny asking the question, and Ron quickly retorted,

"No that's not all we talk about! And what does it matter to you, it's not like your the subject of our conversations."

"No need to get snappy Ron! It was just a question." She was right he did seem to snap back at her, but he was just talking about his little sister dating his friend Dean.

"She's right Ron, no need to snap at your sister. I taught you better than that."

"Sorry Mum." Harry couldn't keep his eyes from Ginny. Her hair was half up, the white v-neck t-shirt she was wearing made him all but drool. She noticed and he quicly averted his eyes away.

"Lily, did I tell you Bills engaged?"

"No, you didn't to who? When?"

"Do you remember me saying there is something happening between Bill and Fluer Delecour? Well apparently they were falling in love!"

"Really? I didn't think it would sermount to anything?" Lily sounded a bit surprised to the news Molly had just given her. "Well, I'm happy for them." Then Ginny piped in,

"Yeah, but to bad Mum can't stand her. I still don't see why see has to stay with us."

"Ginny I can stand her, it's just I think they are rushing into this because everything that has been happening, they have barely known each other a year." Lily smiled at the two.

"Well, I think dinner is done so I guess everyone can go and sit on the patio." They were almost all seated when Mrs. Weasley said,

"Fred you let that off behind my chair , I swear you wish you never had been born!"

"How did you-"

"Mothers intuition." Both Molly and Lily looked at each other and let out a small laugh. The twins took their seat and they all began to eat and make small talk.

"I invited the Grangers over but they were heading out for some type of a trip, so I told them to come over after they got back so I was thinking of having a small cook-out, woudl you mind helping me with it?"

"Oh Lily that sounds like fun, when are they getting back?"

"In about a week." Everyone saw Ron listening intently at the two women's conversations.

"Does our little Ronnie-kins have a inkling to see our dear friend Hermione?" With that remark George received a death glare from Ron that only made him and Fred laugh harder, in turn making Harry and Ginny laugh.

"Harry I don't know what what your laughing about I saw the look you gave Ginny in the kitchen." He quickly stopped laughing and Ginny's face grew a deep red. It was now Ron's turn to laugh. Harry could only stare at his mother in disbelief. Not knowing what to do he looked down at his plate and pushed around his food. Sara nudged his elbow,

"Harry, Ginny would be a good addition to the family!" Everyone was silent for a few seconds then the table roared with laughter.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Every body's attention was brought to the back door to find James and Mr. Weasley walk through so Harry looked at Ginny and mouthed, "I'm so sorry." Which she only smiled and look to her father.

Ron was satying a few more nights and was already up in Harry's room. Harry was downstairs saying goodnight to his parents.

"Oh Harry can you check on your sister, see if she is sleeping?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." Harry walked up the stairs and came to her room and peered in to find her up reading a picture book. "You're suppose to be sleeping." He walked in and sat at the end of her bed.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream."

"About what?"

"Well, I woke up in my bed and looked around then herd something down stairs so I went to go look and some person had Mum and Dad, and I couldn't find you and he got me." She had those tears in her eyes that he rarley saw.

"Well, I promise you that I won't let anything happen to Mum or Dad, or you."

"What about you?" Harry was caught off guard by that question and thought for a five, almost six year old, she was very smart.

"Yeah, me too." He got up from the bed. "Now it's getting late, you should go to bed." She out her book on her night stand, and her head on the pillow. Then Harry shut off her light and walked out the door, but not before taking one last glance at his little sister. He would do anything for her, even if it means breaking a promise.


	9. Absolutely fine Why do you ask?

**Okay, hopefully this chapter is good and you readers will like it. I sure do! I don't have much to say at the present moment but please Read and Review, it woudl be much appreciated!**

Harry and Ron were watching a movie from the new machine that James saw and just had to have, also with most of the movies he saw in arms reach, when Mrs. Weasley came out of the fire,

"Harry, where is your mother, I need to talk to her." They both looked up from the popcorn they were munching on,

"She's in the kitchen, with my Dad." She looked a little flustered. "Mrs. Weasley are you okay?" At this point Ron was getting up to rush to his mother.

"No, really I'm fine. Really." She wouldn't make eye contact with either of them. "I'll just go down there now." They let her go a few steps before them and then quickly followed her. "Lily, can I talk to you!" Lily got up from the chair she was sitting at.

"Molly, what is it? You look…"

"I know, it's just if I have to sit there one more second and listen to her talk about weddings when terrible things are happening in the world, I think I might burst!" And then Ginny rushed into the kitchen,

"Mum! Don't just leave like that I had no idea where you were, you about scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry Ginny, it's just I needed a break from _her!" _She sat down.

"Well, just don't do that anymore. I about ran for it to though so your not the only one who about ran out of the house, though in your case, you _did _actually run out of the house." She was panting then Fleur herself came running into the kitchen speaking in rapid French, flailing her arms, when she finally "cooled" down she was speaking English again,

"Mrs. Weasley, I did not mean to yell but you 'ave frightened me 'alf to death. I did not know where you were!" She was huffing at this point and Ginny was trying her hardest not to laugh, "And when I went to go see ef Ginny knew where you were she was not there!" Ginny looked up, and that almost put her over the edge, making Ron and Harry about burst.

"I'm sorry dear I thought you saw me leave and I didn't expect Ginny to follow me."

"Eet, is fine I was just scared."

"Well Ginny do you want to go watch a movie with us?" She looked at Harry and gave him a confused look.

"A what?"

*A time later*

"Well, that was interesting. I've never herd of one. Just don't let Dad get to close he may want to tear it apart." They just got done watching a new movie, when Hermione walked in the room announcing her self.

"Hermione! You're here!" Ron rushed up, but slowed down when he saw the worried look she gave him.

"Yeah. Your mum, Harry, flooed over to see if we wanted to come over for dinner, and apparently most of the Order is coming to. So what are you guys doing?" Ginny was the one that answered,

"Were, watching a movie. It was very interesting and may well be my next favorite things." Hermione gave Ginny a look that Ron ignored, but Harry noticed, and Ginny slightly shook her head.

"Well, I have to pee."

"Thanks for sharing Ron and no your not, cause I am." Ron looked skeptical,

"You think so?"

"I don't think so, I know so." At that moment they both rushed to the bathroom.

"So, Harry, how are you?" Harry knew what she meant. She wanted to know how he was coping with everything.

"I'm fine." He tried to give her a reassuring smile but she knew better.

"It's just Harry, you haven't sent any letters. Which makes me upset because I haven't seen you in weeks and you don't see it necessary to tell me how your doing. The only thing I know about how your doing is the one time Ron mentioned you," He could tell she was ranting, and once she got ranting, there was no stopping it, "And obviously you were in Ginny's letter since she needed advice…." _Advice? On what? _Her eyes grew twice the size they were, as if she said something she shouldn't have.

"Advice? On what?" She looked at him. He could tell she was trying to come up with some excuse to what she said.

"You know just stuff, and she's one of your best friends-and- um- she," She obviously hadn't come up with anything, and was still thinking of a way to get her out of the big rut she had dug her self into. But at that moment Ron and Ginny came through the door, bickering on why Ginny had got to the bathroom first instead of Ron.

"I'm just saying, I let you get to the bathroom first. You know the saying "lady's first"." Ginny shook her head while sitting on the couch opposite Harry and Hermione.

"Ron just admit it, you can't beat me at anything." Hermione just stared at the wall trying not to make eye contact with anybody, which everybody noticed.

"Hermione are you okay? You seem…off." She looked to Ron, and with a high squeaky voice,

"I'm fine Ron. Absolutely fine. Why do you ask?" Both Ron and Ginny looked to Harry, who only raised his shoulders. Their was an awkward quiet silence until they herd Lily scream from the kitchen. They got and all ran to the kitchen to see what was wrong. All had their wands out at the ready. When they arrived Lily had her back up against the counter and she was clutching her chest and Albus Dumbledore was striding over to her and apologizing for frightening her.

"Lily, I'm very sorry, I should have announced myself."

"Oh, no Albus, it's fine you just startled me that's all." They weren't the only ones frightened, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were pale white and also clutching there chests. "Oh kids, I didn't mean to scare you!" At that point Albus was turned to them smiling.

"I would like to also say sorry for frightening you, and also I'm glad to see that you had your wands at the ready just incase. It makes me proud to say I have students who know what to do in an emergency like this, though it was not." He was smiling while x-raying the kids behind his half-mooned spectacles, then turned to the adults, "But I'm surprised that none of you asked if I was the true Albus, I could have been a Death Eater. You could for instance ask me what my favorite flavor of jam is. It happens to be Raspberry. But if I were any Death Eater I would have researched my jam preferences." Everyone let out a small laugh easing the tension in the room. Everyone put there wands back in there respectful places. " I have come here because I would like to talk with everyone on an important matter, but it seems not everyone is here, is there another time I could come back when everyone is here?" He looked to Lily,

"Actually Albus we are having dinner tonight and most of the Order is invited. I was actually meaning to send you a note to see if you would like to come." She looked back at him,

"That would be perfect Lily." He clapped his hands together, "Well, I guess I'd better be off I have some important business to attend to. Dinner is at what time?"

" Oh the usual time around six, but everyone turns up at five, but you know your welcome anytime." He nodded,

"Yes, I do know that, and thank you Lily. And again sorry." He stepped in the fireplace and said, "Hogwarts!" And was gone.

**I hope I did justice about Dumbledore. I almost didn't put him in because I didn't think I could write his part. But tell me how I did please, he's coming up in the next few chapters and I need to know if I can actually write it. It would mean a lot! And thanks to all who have been reviewing they mean a lot!**


	10. You've Been Acting Different Today

**Hey, it's me again. I hope I haven't been keeping you waiting for too long. This chapter may not be as long as it should be, but I have a very exciting moment in here! Well I won't keep you any longer!**

It was finally five o'clock and everybody was already arriving at the house. Soon later Albus arrived and every body engaged in small talk until Lily announced dinner was ready.

Dinner was half over when Albus started talking about the Order.

"Well in light of recent events I don't think we want to use Grimmauld Place as headquarters. And I was wondering if anybody was willing to use there home as headquarters?" He looked around and nobody said anything, obviously caught off guard by the sudden change in topic of conversation.

"Well, Albus, we can have headquarters right here. The house is plenty big enough, and we always love company." Albus had a small smile etched across his face.

"Thank you James. That's a wonderful Idea, if it's okay with Lily, Harry and Sara?" This time it was Sara who answered in her little voice,

"Professor, I think it would be wonderful to have everybody here all the time!" Everybody at the table laughed at the little girls happiness, because the things they were to discuss was something sinister in nature, because the thing they were to talk about was evil.

*Some Time Later*

The only people left from Dinner were the Wealsey's, Remus, Tonks, Kinglsey and the Grangers. They all found themselves chatting in the sitting room about the Order.

"Well, James and Lily, I wouldn't want you to feel over pressured, but all of you are important members, and it would be great if you could all be staying in the same place, you too Jean and Micheal, seeing as neither of you can do magic and Hermione's not of age." James and Lily exchanged looks,

"It so happens Albus we had already discussed having everybody stay here. It just seems safer to have numbers just in case." Albus, again, had that small smile on his lips.

"Well, as long as it's okay with everybody else, I guess that's that. Well it is getting awfully late. So I'll be off." Lily got up from her seat next to James,

"It was good seeing you Albus. You should come over sometime for dinner again."

"Dinner was good, and I will. And Harry could I talk to you in the other room or a short second?"

"Sure Professor." They excused themselves from the sitting room to the foyer.

"Harry, in the coming weeks I shall need your help with something. I wouldn't expect it soon. Maybe sometime after your birthday?"

"Of course Professor, anything." Albus smiled a third time, and put his hand on Harry's shoulder,

"Thank you Harry. Well I must really be off." He curtly nodded his head and left with a swish of his cloak. He went back into the sitting room to find Ginny sitting on the couch alone. He sat across her on the opposite couch, with the coffee table separating them.

"Ginny, is everything okay?" She looked up at him,

"What? Oh, yeah of course. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." He thought he knew what it was,

"Ginny, your not having nightmares of the chamber again are you?" She looked surprised at the question, she hadn't had one in years.

"No. I haven't, have you?" he shook his head no.

"It's just you've been just acting different today." She looked more nervous at that.

"Really? I- I guess I hadn't noticed."

"So, I hear your dating a Dean Thomas?" Her face got slightly pink, but she quickly disregarded it, and slightly smiled,

"Yes I am." She squinted her eyes mockingly. "Why would it concern you, Mr. Potter?" He turned his head to the side and studied her face, he noticed her deep brown eyes, also studying him. The air got tense and Ginny broke the eye contact. Harry stood up from the couch and walked around the table to where she was sitting and leaned down to her ear and whispered,

"I'm just watching out for you." He walked out towards the stairs. She could still feel his hot breath in her ear which made her let go of the breath she was holding.

"That gave me goose bumps just watching that!" Hermione came and sat where Harry was.

"Hermione! Were you eavesdropping?" She looked at Ginny,

"Now, some people may call it that but I say I was being polite, not interrupting." Ginny looked exasperated.

"You are spending to much time with my brother, it cannot be good for your health!" Both the girls were laughing at this point.

"Okay well tell me everything that just happened, I only caught that last part!"

*In the Kitchen*

The adults were all in the kitchen discussing who should go and get there things, and when. The finally came to a conclusion that James would take the Grangers to their place and Remus would take the Weasley's. Lily would stay with the kids so they wouldn't be in the house alone.

By the time everyone arrived back at the Potters it was late and everyone went to bed and fell asleep, besides two teenagers, who minds were racing.

**Was this chapter exciting to read? I hope it was, it was exciting for me to write! Sorry if I screwed up with Dumbledore! Please Review, amkes me WANT to update more than I already do!**


	11. Harry, Dont Crush My Hand

**Hey Sorry about being MIA for the past few weeks, things have gotten pretty busy between school and practice, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. I would love to get reviews!**

**A Few Weeks Later**

The adults were in the kitchen already having breakfast while the kids were still in bed. The time they got to out was limited for everyone's safety and was obviously taking a toll on them, but they all knew it was for the best. They all made an agreement that once a week they were to all go out and so something fun. But they couldn't go to far, in any public place, in the magical world that is. They often went to the beach for an afternoon, which the kids decided was one of there favorite things. This week they all wanted to get away some place nice for a few days. Not just to the beach or some tourist filled museum that Lily and Hermione loved, since they involved learning something or moving in general.

James had a few houses in his possession since his parents died and the Potter fortune was left to him. One happened to be just by the beach on a secluded island. They didn't think about his place since they rarely go there. This place would be perfect for the little getaway everyone needed.

"Well, when the kids get up we'll tell them we are leaving Monday. Give them a little time to get excited. At least we'll be out somewhere else than here." Mrs. Weasley thought about her statement a moment, "Not that your house is bad at all Lily!"

"Oh, no Molly I completely understand! I am saying the same thing right now. I don't think we have even stayed in the house this long before." She sighed and raised from her seat to put away her dishes, "I honestly don't know who all of you are staying sane." Everyone let out a small chuckle. "Well, it's almost ten so I guess I'll go and wake the kids up." Molly and Jean got up at that statement to.

"Oh we'll go with you to. No since in taking ten minuets getting everyone up." They were walking up the stairs when it hit Lily.

"Molly, where are Fred and George staying?" This had never occurred to her, how she wondered since she thought of them as her own, as Molly thought of Harry and Sara.

"Oh, there up above their store. They absolutely refused to come. They say it's going to get a bit hectic since the store is opening in a little over a month." She sighed, Lily knew she didn't like not having her sons with her. Even Percy, who all but disowned them.

"Well they are more than welcome to come with us to the beach. We all know there is more than enough room. James inherited more than enough, he didn't even want it all." She quickly stopped talking because she knew Arthur made just enough to support their large family. They arrived at the top of the stairs Lily going to wake Sara, Molly to Ron and Harry, and Jean to Hermione and Ginny. After the kids were all but dragged down the stairs, with the exception of Sara, who was already up and reading her picture books. She of course inherited her mothers talents at learning and her looks, with the exception of Lily's eyes, Sara had been the only child that inherited James eyes. Her hair was long and a dark red. She was getting taller. Her sixth birthday was coming up in September, a few days after school had started. Harry had been given special permission to go and visit his sister in the hospital when she was born. It was one of his happiest moments. Lily could remember the joy in him when he learned he was getting a little sister. She remembered what James had said to Harry when he found out.

"_Now Harry, she's going to be your little sister and you'll have to watch out for her as her older brother. You let no boys near her!" Both boys were laughing and Harry hardly would agree to less terms._

"Sara, breakfast is ready. What book are you reading? I've don't think we've read that one." Sara got up from her position on the bed an carried it to Lily,

"I wasn't reading it, I was just looking at the pictures in it. Some of those stories in there are a bit confusing to me. Will you read them to me tonight and explain them to me?" Lily was proud of her daughter, she was reading at a young age and had a wide vocabulary, which they had "school" a few time a week. Her and Sara would sit down and read for an hour or so. She had tried with Harry but all he wanted to do was play quidditch with James and Ron and the rest of the Weasley's.

"Of course I'll read them to you and explain them the best I can." She bent down so her face was about level with Sara's, "At least I have one child that like's to read with me." The look on Sara's face made Lily laugh, it reminded her of herself and how she would have looked.

"I still don't get why Harry doesn't like to read. Or Dad for that matter. I wonder what life would be like if there were no books!" Lily laughed again.

"It would be certainly boring." They turned to have Harry leaning on the door frame,

"First of all life would have a lot of more fun people in it, and the reason I don't read is because I don't see the need in it. I read for school, I don't think reading for "fun" is necessary."

"Well maybe that's why your grades aren't what they should be." Lily smiled at Ginny who walked by putting her to sense in_._

"Thanks you Ginny, at least there is one other person besides Hermione, Sara and I who actually care about our future!" Lily let out a small laugh at that statement.

"Your welcome Mrs. Potter." Lily gave Ginny a warning look, "I mean- Lily."

They all managed to arrive in the kitchen in ten minuets. Lily had made them all eggs, bacon, toast and some various fruit. Harry and Ron were the first to sit down and started pilling food on their plates.

"Ron there is no reason to pile all that food on your plate. Get it in portions!" Mrs. Weasley said to Ron who replied with a mouth full of food,

"Mum. Oo orry to moch." Harry started to laugh but Lily gave him a look which he quickly subsided. They were almost done eating, and James thought it a good time to tell them about the little getaway they had planned.

"Well, kids, we have another little announcement. Since we have been in this house for well close to a week, we were all thinking about going to the lake house for however long we decide to stay there." The looks on their face was exactly what James was hoping for, pure excitement. "Well, I'm happy you guys are excited. We are leaving Monday, so have your things packed by then." He got up to leave and turned around to the Weasleys, "Are Fred and George coming as well?" Molly smiled back at James,

"Actually, Lily said something about that, and when Lily, Jean and I are going to Diagon Alley later on today." James, with the addition of Arthur and Michael, looked surprised to be hearing this new information.

"And when were you going to share this information with the rest of us? And your going without anybody? You need protection. You don't know how these people will react seeing Lily Potter out without any protection." James obviously didn't see that he made a mistake by saying that.

"Protection? You think that I need protecting? You think that I'm not capable taking care of myself? Beside's I'll have Molly there with me. And you honestly think that I didn't think about that myself?" Lily was fuming and everybody at the table was dead silent. James, on the other hand was stuttering around trying to come up with and excuse that would justify what he said. Lily was sitting across from him with her arms crossed, her eye brows raised, lips pursed waiting for a reply she knew wouldn't come.

"My Lily you can still manage to shut him up." Remus just walked in the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Well, obviously James here thinks I need protection to go to Diagon Alley. Anyways James, I asked Hagrid if he could escort us." She rose from her chair and took the dirty plates to the sink and silently did a spell and the dishes started doing themselves. James knew he was in some sort of trouble but after all he was just looking out for his family.

***Monday***

Monday seemed to have arrived rather slowly than it should have. Everyone wanted out, not just the kids. Being stuck in one house with more people than you were used to can take a toll on you. Every time somebody was in a room with a clock every so often you would catch someone peeking at the clock to see if anytime had gone by.

Lately, Harry had noticed, Ginny had been acting strange with him in the room. It was odd since they were as good as best friends and in her time here she had hardly spoken a word to him. He had decided to confront Ron about the whole thing while they were packing.

"You know, I have noticed she's been acting a bit strange lately. Maybe it's because she's been stuck in this house for ever. We've all been acting weird. I mean the other day I heard Hermione say "Bloody hell"." Ron had stopped putting his socks in his suitcase and considered it for a second.

"Maybe it's because you two have been inseparable the whole time you've been here? With you two off doing whatever it is you do, I've been left with nobody to talk to since Ginny obviously isn't." Ron looked at Harry with and exasperated look,

"Why don't you just go and talk to her? Maybe she's waiting for you to talk to her." Ron did have a point but Harry just wanted to know why she had been acting the way she had been. And knowing him he would probably say the wrong thing and have her get mad at him. "Maybe she and Dean have been _talking _. Ugh, the nerve of that guy, and to think I thought he was our friend. Friends don't date their friends little sister. It's just against guy code." Ron bringing up Dean made something in Harry's gut get mad and he had no idea why. _It was just him being brotherly. Same as Ron. _But he knew something about this little "feeling" was different and it made him nervous.

***Departure Time***

Around noon Lily announced that they were all leaving in ten minuets and in her words

"If you aren't down here we'll leave without you!" Without a moments hesitation all four kids were down stairs and ready to go. When everyone was in the kitchen and settled down James gave the directions.

"You kids will be flooing and us adults are going to apparate, but your flooing in pairs, so get a partner. And just say "Potter Beach House" and it should take you straight into the living room." Ron and Hermione stepped up first as a pair leaving Harry and Ginny to go together.

It was awkward enough for the both of them, but Molly and Lily insisted on smiling at the both of them. Ginny's face slowly turned red and Harry felt a bit warmer than usual. When they stepped in the fireplace Harry grabbed Ginny's hand a bit to hard, Ginny quietly said,

"Harry you don't have to crush my hand, I'm not going anywhere." Harry looked down then immediately loosened his firm grip, and got warmer again.

"Sorry." They were both standing there not doing anything, but James cleared his throat, making everybody's head in the room clear. Harry grabbed for the floo powder and said, "Potter Beach House!"

They landed in the living room with Ron and Hermione standing looking around at the room. This house wasn't big like the Potter's house but it was small, but not to small, because it would have to have five rooms at the least and this house had a total of eight, and since the twins were coming soon so there were going to be two rooms left.

"You know Harry I never knew you guys had a beach house. But I guess you've never really had to talk about it. I take it you don't really come here often?" Hermione would be the only person to guess that the Potters hardly come here. But since the place did look as it hasn't been inhabited in some years, it was obvious when one pointed it out.

"Yeah, we really don't see the need to really come here. When ever we do go out on vacation or something like that we just go away from here. Not to the same old thing. Even this wouldn't really be considered the same old thing, we never come here." Harry did have a point and things got quiet, with the exception of the sounds of the waves on the beach. Then they herd distinctive pops and people rumbling around in the kitchen, so they all set there stuff down and went into the kitchen.

"Well good you all got here. Fred and George should be arriving soon, but knowing them they will be a little late." Every one laughed at the small comment. "Harry, why don't you show them around and we'll get dinner around." Lily smiled at him and he nodded them to follow him.

"Well, that's the bathroom," He pointed down the hall off the kitchen. They walked out back through the living room to the other side to get to the stairs. "Well theirs two floors but it's odd the way they are set up, their almost in separate parts of the house but use the same stairs, but on the outside of the house it looks completely normal. Some magic my grandparents did. But the good thing is we get privacy." The stairs split and he took them up the right stairs. Their was only two rooms in this wing and they were on opposite sides. Each bedroom had their own bathroom but only one bed. James would have to come up and conjure two others. Harry called James up to make two other beds.

"Now kids, no funny business!" They all knew he was joking around, but they still all got beat red in the face, which made James laugh, in turn making them blush even more than they already were.

"I'm sorry about him. He must be getting from our mothers." Harry was trying to relive the tension that grew with James' funny-man comment. "Well, I'm going to go unpack my things." Everyone nodded their head and went to their respected rooms.


	12. Why Were You Running Up the Stairs?

**Hey there, i'm am glad that I got to update so soon, I guess it's pay for being gone for forever and a day :) Well, this happens to be my favorite chapter so far, I hope if you have any critism that it's not all to bad. Though I do like critism, it helps me be the better writer I hope to become some day. Well, I'll let you get to reading, I know I DO ramble a lot and I am truly sorry for that. J.K.R owns Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing it to make a story :)**

"Hermione, I just don't know what to do! I can tell that he can tell something's up. And that thing he said the other day, it just made it more than awkward. Now were living under the same roof, which makes things weird and tense because somehow we always end up in the room alone. I just don't know what to do anymore. I know that I liked him when I was young, but who didn't? But I thought I grew out of it. It was only a school-girl crush. And the bad part is when I was young I told my mum that I was going to marry him!" Hermione was trying her best not to laugh at the thing her best friend just said.

"Ginny you told your mum that? Know wonder Lily and her make faces at you and Harry!" Ginny's face dropped.

"Well, it was a long time ago. But my mum should know that I got over it, we became best friends and everything. We pretty much tell each other everything. It's not like Ron and Harry but I still think we tell each other a lot." Ginny was considering what she just said. "You know Ron and Harry tell each other everything, maybe Ron knows and I could trick him in to telling me? What do you think?" Ginny look up almost excited,

"Let me tell you something, Ron may be a complete and utter brainless goon sometimes, but I don't think he would blow something like that, especially to you." Ginny did know that Ron could be quite dim sometimes, but he also be persuaded very easily if you knew his weaknesses.

***Later On***

"Ron do you need anything from the kitchen while I'm going in there?" The four kids were sitting in the living room waiting until it was dark enough out side for the twins to bring some new fireworks from the shop to show everyone and have a "show". Out of the four of them, Ginny had singled out Ron to ask this question, and Hermione noticed, and unfortunately so did Ron.

"Why what did you do?" In Hermione's perspective Ginny was putting on quite a show.

"I didn't do anything. Can you not believe that I am being nice?" Ron squinted his eyes at her.

"Well why didn't you ask Harry or Hermione? It would have been awfully rude of you to just ask me if I wanted anything." On the outside Ginny looked calm, but on the inside her mind was frantically whizzing about trying to think of a way out of this situation.

"I was going to ask them but you're taking for ever to answer the question!" She turned on the spot with out hearing Ron's answer, or even asking Harry or Hermione. Hermione put down the book she was holding,

"I'm going to get another book, this one's quite boring." She went up the stairs to her and Ginny's bedroom. She knew very well that their was another way up their and that is the way Ginny took. They all discovered it after they had unpacked their things. She knocked on the door, in case Ginny didn't want anybody bothering her, but she did need to come back with a new book. So when there was no answer she let her self in and came upon Ginny lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hermione, why did this have to happen now? I mean Dean and I just started to date, I really like him, and now I start to have feelings for Harry again? I'm just a few weeks shy of being fifteen. Can I know what love feels like?" Hermione wasn't expecting this, so her head popped up.

"Ginny, ar-are you saying that you think you're in love?" Ginny looked at Hermione, trying not reveal any of her emotions, but it wasn't working as well as she had hoped for.

"I don't know. Like I said I'm almost fifteen. My problems shouldn't be like this, they should be how I'm spending my summer afternoons. Not weather or not I'm in love! And the bad thing is, if I wanted to talk to my mum about it she wouldn't be helpful at all. All she would say is, 'Ginny just go talk to him. Just tell him how you feel.' But the thing is, I don't know how I feel. It's not like I'm going to go up to him and say, 'Hey Harry, I thought I should tell you that I don't know how I feel about you!' Yeah that would sound smooth. And then there's Dean. I mean I _do _like him, it's just I haven't seen him." Hermione found that when she had a problem that she just needed someone to listen to her to rant, she was doing that for Ginny. If need be she would ask the occasional question that would make Ginny talk and answer her own questions. They both knew that Hermione couldn't answer questions that Ginny would eventually ask.

"Well, if Dean wasn't in the picture what would you do?" Ginny considered Hermione's question.

"If I weren't dating Dean? And that I had no intention of it?" Hermione nodded her head up and down. Ginny sighed, "To be honest, I would try my hardest to get Harry to notice me. But he's been acting weird lately when ever I'm in the room. And of course that one time in the living room at his house." She was thinking about the way he had whispered in her ear, his breath was warm but minty, she liked that

"What are you going to do when you see Dean in September?" Ginny didn't answer, it was almost as if she had been day dreaming. All she herd was background noise "Ginny!"

"What!"

"Obviously you didn't hear me. Were you day dreaming?" Ginny's eyes grew big and shook her head "no" Hermione didn't believe her but just shook her head. "I said, what are you going to do when you see Dean in September?"

"I'm going to act normal, and if I do act funny, you'll be there to say she woke up not feeling very well and that'll be the reason I am not acting myself." Hermione smiled at Ginny.

"Of course I'll be there to tell everyone the reason you are acting like a love struck teenager having trouble deciding who she is in love with, because you woke up not feeling well." Ginny was smiling at this point and for the first time all day she had felt better.

Harry still had no idea why it was that when ever Ginny was in the room or being talked about he had flutters in his stomach. He had never felt this flutter in his stomach. Not before a quidditch match, before the tri-wizard, or anything he had ever done. This fluttering of the nerves was completely new to him, one that he didn't understand, and quite frankly, it frightened him.

James was outside setting up some comfy lawn chairs, and not the normal lawn chair. He conjured up some "recliner" chairs that were a bit oversized so to make sitting comfier. Sara was out catching fireflies in a jar Lily had given her.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" James turned to his son and smiled.

"Of course you can kiddo." He sat in a chair and motioned for Harry to sit in the chair next to him. "Does this thing you want to talk about, happen to be about a girl?" Harry's face went slightly pink.

"Yes, it does." Harry felt awkward enough without his dad making that face at him, like he knew who he was going to talk about.

"Sara, why don't you go inside and help your mother with the snacks she's getting ready?" She smiled and ran in the house with her jar of fireflies. "So you want to know how to get Ginny's attention?"

"What! This has nothing to do-" The look on James' face when Harry tried to tell him no, made Harry stop in his tracks. "Well it's not that it's just I don't know how I feel about her. I still want to see her as my little sister, but then she definitely does not look like my little sister anymore." Harry didn't realize what he was saying until James raised his eyebrows at his son. "And now I feel like a fool."

"Actually, you are just reminding me of Sirius and I, when we were fifteen going on sixteen. When most of our troubles were just girls." Harry couldn't almost stand that his father was talking about Sirius, or that he was talking about him like he was still alive. Though Harry had to think, he didn't how he would react if he lost Ron. Harry smiled back at his dad.

"I just don't know what to do, because when ever I'm in the room with her, I end up making a fool of myself. And I know it has got to look like I have some mental problem." James couldn't help but laugh at his son's last remark.

"Is that why you were pouring your orange juice on the table instead of in your cup last week?" Harry began to laugh and shake his head. He did in fact, unknowingly pour his orange juice on the table, but stopped when Ginny had grabbed his hand because he had been splashing her.

"Yeah, I guess it was. But the thing is I still see her as a sister that I'm suppose to watch out for, but we all know she has a lot of protection with her six brothers. Which is just scary in it self." James never really had this problem since Lily just had her one sister and her parents. No brothers, no problem.

"Well, since you don't really know about your "little problem", just take a few days to mull it over. Then we can sit down man to man and have a talk." Harry was happy his father said man to man talk, but was a little apprehensive about what the talk was about.

"Dad when you say have a talk-?" James smiled and put his hand on his sons shoulder,

"You'll find out but I think it's high time you have this talk." James winked at his son, who wore an expression of awkwardness and a mixed of fear, which made him laugh.

Harry had a feeling he knew what this talk was going to be about which made him even more nervous, but living with a bunch of boys for over half the year kind of made it unnecessary to have a talk with his father. He decided he did really want his father knowing that so he just shook his head.

"Oh and bring Ron too." James shouted as he was walking away. "His dad's going to be their too." This statement made Harry know what James wanted to talk about. Harry walk back into the house to find his best friend and warn him about the up coming events. He raced up to his room, knowing his face had to be red in some way or another.

While running up the stairs he was paying any sort of attention to who was coming down the stairs.

Ginny was in her own mind not paying attention of who was coming up the stairs, so when Harry landed on top of her, it came to her as a great surprise. Her head hit the ground, but not very hard.

"Harry, why were you running up the stairs!" Harry lifted himself up above her a little bit so as she could breathe.

"I had to tell Ron something." She looked exasperated.

"And this involved you running up the stairs so you could plow me over?" Harry looked where he was, and his face grew hot, so he lifted himself up all the way and helped her up. "I think you gave me a concussion." Harry looked nervous. "I was only kidding, I don't think you actually gave me a concussion."

"Here let me check. You may be bleeding." Ginny didn't know what to say, but he was just making sure her head was okay, there was nothing wrong with that, was there?

She turned around so he could see her head, she was shorter than him, so he could see where her head had hit. She knew there was going to be a bump, she just wanted to know if it was big or not.

His hands were gentle moving her hair to the side so he could see if she had a bump. He barely touched her hair and scalp, it almost made her shutter, but tried her hardest not to. Her head started to hurt where she had hit it, hopefully she didn't do much damage.

Her hair was soft, and smelled of flowers, Harry thought. He tried to act gently incase she really did hurt herself . She had a fairly big bump on her head, and he was going to make sure she was alright.

"That bump is pretty big, but your not bleeding. I'll take you down to the kitchen get some ice on it." She smiled at him, and he loved it.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. My mum's going to have a charm that will take care of it." She went to pass him but that was to much, she got dizzy and almost fell again, Harry caught her. "Maybe you _can_ take me down their."

"It's the least I can do." She shook her head up and down. Her took her arm down the rest of the stairs then picked her up bride style.

"Harry you don't have to carry me. I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Yeah you showed me that while trying to pass me down the stairs." She knew he wouldn't let her down until they arrived to the kitchen, so she gave up. When they eventually got to the kitchen Lily, Molly, Jean, and Hermione turned around and Molly piped up and ran to her daughter,

"What happened are you alright?"

"Yeah, we collided on the stairs and she hit her head, it was my fault, I was stupid and running up the stairs. She got dizzy." He sat her down in the chair Molly pulled out from the table. "I'm really sorry." He added while looking in her brown eyes. Molly was in a fit thinking Ginny was hurt, but obviously wasn't mad at Harry.

"Oh, no Harry it wasn't your fault." She already had a bag of ice in her hand and Ginny kept quiet knowing of she were to protest she would be shot down immediately. She was thinking of how gentle he was on the stairs and the way her carried her to the kitchen. It started to make her smile but quickly stopped in case of being seen, but it was seen by Hermione who gave Ginny a weird look. The ice on her head did help, but the thing giving her a head ache wasn't the fact that she hit her head, it was the green eyed boy sitting across from her with a very worried expression on his face.

"I know it wasn't Harry's fault, I was coming down the stairs more at a brisk walk, I probably wouldn't have fallen so hard. But I really didn't hit my head hardly. It's Harry here who insisted on carrying me all the way to the kitchen." She looked over at him, his face less worried now that she began to talk.

"Yeah, but I didn't know how hard you hit it." She looked back at him,

"You checked it before you swept me off my feet and took me to the kitchen." Behind Harry, Ginny could see Hermione snicker at this expression. "Anyways, I'm fine. Everyone's making a big deal out of this." And to make matters worse Fred and George swept into the room.

"Ginny, why is everyone around you like you should be in a sick bed?" Fred looked curious, but behind it was a hint of worry that only an older brother would have.

"Well, Harry and I collided on the stairs and I hit my head a bit, and everyone's over-reacting about it." Fred and George were the only two who would laugh at something like that, and they did.

"Well, at least your okay. And James says if everyone's ready then the fireworks are to be set off in fifteen minutes, and if they are going off with or without you. We've already got Ron, so the last people are you guys." Ginny went to stand up by herself, but Harry made it to her, grabbing her arm.

"Harry, I'm perfectly capable of walking outside." She looked into his green eyes to reassure him.

"I know you are, I'm just being a nice friend. Can't I be a nice friend?" The sarcastic tone made Ginny a bit less tense, and made them both laugh. There arms were hooked while they were the last to leave the kitchen.

"So what was so important that you had to run up the stairs to tell Ron?" Harry was trying at all costs to avoid this question and the one person who he especially didn't want to tell was asking the question.

"It was stupid really, it could have waited." She stopped walking at turned to him and gave him an exasperated look.

"You plowed my over, I think I have the right to know." She wasn't going to budge until Harry told her and he knew it.

"Okay, I'll tell you but please don't say anything." She nodded her head in agreement. "Well I had to go and talk to my dad- about something. And he told me that him, me, Ron, and your dad had to have a man to man talk and I thought I should tell him." His face was getting red, he knew it and the smirk on Ginny's face made it grow redder at that. She turned to keep walking with him and things were quiet but he could tell she was trying her hardest not to laugh at him. "Laugh if you must." He looked down to her and she held it in.

"It's just, that was a really stupid reason to plow me over." This time they both were laughing. They finally made it outside and sat in the only seat available, the couch/lawn chair James thought was necessary. They were both in their own world, and completely oblivious to the looks of Lily and Molly.


	13. Ginny, Will You Marry Me?

**Thank you for all who have reviewed! They make my life ten times better :) Well, I don't have much to say, but this is another one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you Enjoy!**

After quite a bit the fireworks were done and Ginny had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder. James gave Harry a quiet thumbs up, which Harry shook his head to, _typical dad._ He went to move but she kept snuggling closer to him, and everyone happened to notice. Harry was defeated of what to do so once again he picked her up again that night and carried her up to her room. On the way up she held on tight, as if she were to loosen her grip her life would end. Hermione kept smiling and Ron kept asking why but all she had to say was,

"No reason." She smiled back at him and kept walking up the stairs. When they finally made it to their room he went in and sat her down on her bed. "I can take it from here." Both boys nodded and went to their rooms. Hermione didn't put her in her night clothes, since she was already in a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. Hermione pulled the blankets up over Ginny and got herself ready for bed.

It was later in the morning when Hermione had woken Ginny up, she was having a weird dream one with her falling down the stairs with nobody to catch her and her floating down to the kitchen by herself. She didn't tell Hermione of this dream, but she kept looking at her like she knew something was up.

"Hermione, is there something wrong?" Hermione turned and considered for a moment.

"When did you fall asleep last night?" Ginny thought it was an odd question to ask but answered it anyways.

"About half-way through the fireworks, why?" Ginny at this point was getting suspicious of what Hermione was trying to get at.

"I thought I should let you know, why everyone is going to be looking at you funny during breakfast." Ginny's eyes grew twice the size they originally were,

"What did I do?" Hermione stopped brushing her hair to go sit next to her friend and went right into telling her,

"Well, like you said you fell asleep about half-way through the fireworks, but you sort of fell asleep on Harry's shoulder, which he didn't care by all means, because I could tell by his face," Ginny's expression went from worried to completely embarrassed in a matter of seconds. "And when it was done everyone noticed you were asleep, but every time he went to move you kept getting closer so he really couldn't," Her face was now horrified. "So Harry picked you up again and took you to bed. And I could of sworn I saw James give Harry two thumbs up." Her face was now the famous Weasley red. Ginny was breathing fast, Hermione thought she was going to hyperventilate.

"Hermione, I need a glass of water, can you get me one please?" Hermione didn't hesitate, she ran to the bathroom and got a glass. She was back quickly and Ginny was already half-way done with it. "Well, I'm just glad it was you who told me and not any of my brothers. Oh god, what are Fred and George going to say?" Ginny's face was getting less red and her breathing slowed. "I'm just going to have to go down their with my head held high and I'm going to have to live with it." Hermione got up from her spot by Ginny but kept glancing at Ginny who was trying not to smile. "Oh, shut up Hermione!" This made both of them laugh and Ginny drained her glass and they ventured down to the kitchen so Ginny could face everyone.

Harry was sitting quietly at the table trying to ignore the looks the twins were giving him, and for that matter the rest of the table.

He knew that it would be a bit awkward the next day. He did carry Ginny up to bed and she hardly would let go. His dad kept giving him looks like the twins, but more of a _"I'm proud to have you as a son" _kind of look.

A few minutes later Ginny and Hermione arrive to the kitchen, she made it a point to sit near Harry to show that nothing would change between the two.

"Hello cuddle bug!" Fred was staring at his little sister knowing her temper, he was hoping to get something out of her. But she just looked up at him with a smile plastered across her face and retorted back,

"Think of that all by yourself there Fred? Or did George help you?" She said this in a sweet and innocent way and a bigger smile that made Fred frown at her. It was obvious he was trying to get more out of her, but she wasn't having it. And for Harry's sake she smiled in a _"I'm really sorry" _kind of way. He just shrugged it off, and it was like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Breakfast had been uneventful and the kids were about to go outside and swim for the first time since they had been there. They went up the stairs using the shortcut and went to go get ready.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Harry looked over at his friend who was rummaging aimlessly through his drawers for something to wear.

"First, all I have to ask you is since when in the bloody hell do you ask to ask a question, and since you probably won't know I'll let it pass. And yes you may ask me a question." This comment from Harry put out some tension that had built up in Ron.

"Just hypothetically, if I were to- I don't know- like someone, how would I go about with things?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks. And turned to his best friend.

"Let me just warn you, I've only had to deal with Cho, and you know as well as I do how that went. So I'm not sure how I could help. And that reminds me, you remember how I ran Ginny down on the stairs?" Ron laughed at that bit and nodded his head signaling that he remembered. "Well, in worrying that she had hurt herself, I forgot to the reason that I was running up the stairs in the first place. I came to warn you. My dad told me that we should have a man to man talk, and to invite you as well since your father is going to be there." Ron's eyes grew double in size, with a very sarcastic smile and tone replied,

"Oh, how fun. And did he tell you what this man to man talk was going to be about?" Harry gave him a look like he wasn't all to sure, making Ron feel not all to safe on this conversation.

"Well, he didn't exactly tell me, but it was obvious what he was talking about." They both looked uneasy and were off in there own world when they herd knocking from the door,

"Are you two almost ready, it's not a fashion show!" Hermione's voice made Ron shoot up and his face turned a light shade of pink. Harry looked at him questionably, making Ron turn his attention to the girls outside of the door,

"Yeah, we were just talking, and got distracted!" Harry rolled his eyes and whispered lightly back to him,

"You could have come up with a better excuse than talking, your making us sound like a bunch of old women!" Ron and Harry were rushing about changing, and rushed out the door, they both stopped when they saw Hermione and Ginny in shorts and there tank tops, making them all but drool. There was an awkward silence.

"Harry you do realize your tee-shirt is inside out don't you?" Ginny was the first to say anything. But Harry looked down and indeed his shirt was inside out. He quickly took it off and switched it around, but he could have sworn to here Ginny sigh, but passed it off as a small cough.

Ginny didn't mean to make a noise, but Hermione nudged her with her elbow. Ron didn't notice he was to fixed at staring at Hermione. She knew her brother liked her, it was obvious and everyone could tell. But everyone could also tell that Hermione liked him back just as much, but neither of them would ever admit it unless the other did, so it was almost utterly impossible for them to be together.

Since the tension was gone and Harry managed to put on his shirt so she could walk down the stairs like a normal human being and not trip all over him. Everything was going fine until Ron opened his mouth,

"You two going to stay on your feet this time right? I don't think me and Hermione could carry the both of you down to the kitchen." Hermione elbowed him. "Ouch, Hermione that hurt!" She looked at him with an expression that could've only been classified as, _"You've got to be kidding me!" _

"Your lucky I don't punch you. And if you want to know how that feels, just ask Malfoy." Ron looked at Harry remembering when Hermione had punched him right square in the face, making all four laugh, though Ginny wasn't there, she loved that story more every time, because she didn't expect Hermione to be the one to punch him.

"Okay, okay!"

They finally made it out to the beach and started to set up the umbrella that Lily had given them to sit under. Hermione had taken out her book and planned to sit down

"Hermione, you are not going to sit here and read, you are going to have a fun time in the water where it is nice and cool. You can read anytime you'd like, just not now." Hermione look back at him.

"And what if I say no?" Ron smiled back at her menacingly.

"Well, I wont take no for an answer because weather you like it or not you are getting in that water weather I have to drag you." Hermione started to laugh,

"I don't think so, you are not by any means going to drag me into that water!" Ron looked at her like, _that was the wrong answer, _

"Fine, I'll pick you up and throw you in there." And taking his word, he picked her up while she was struggling to get out of her arms, both of them laughing.

"Ron you put me in that water so help me I will curse you into nothing!" Ron laughed harder,

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say!" And with that both of them went under. Harry and Ginny were laughing now, and once started it was hard to stop. When they could breathe again Ginny says,

"Well, I think I can get myself into the water by myself." Harry started to walk to the water but turned to see Ginny' taking off her clothes and just wearing her bathing suit. He had to try hard not to have his mouth hang open. "Why are you waiting there looking like an idiot?" He looked around,

"I can't be nice and wait for a friend?" She rolled her eyes and ran a head of him straight into the water.

"I'm just saying Ron, you could have waited two seconds so I wasn't wear my clothes. Now there all wet." Ron was smiling like an idiot and Ginny whispered to Harry,

"Okay, maybe you weren't the one standing looking like an idiot!" They both laughed. The tension between the two friends had loosened since breakfast. Everyone was in the water having a good time like four teenagers should, but what they didn't know was that Dumbledore had arrived a few minutes earlier to talk to Lily and James about the future of their son.

"I would like to let the two of you know that I will be having private lessons with Harry this year. They will be about his past, the whole story, not just the overlay of it." Lily and James nodded their heads up and down at their former headmaster.

"Albus, what exactly will you be talking about?" Lily was just a bit worried, but that could be expected from a mother.

"Nothing bad, it will mostly be about Voldemort, and things in that area." Lily took a deep breath, and looked at her hands. James wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Well, we can't say that he doesn't need to know." Albus cracked a small smile at the two.

"A few days after Harry turns sixteen, I shall need his help with something. I was hoping it was okay with the two of you, I've already spoken to Harry about it the last time I was at your home." They exchanged looks,

"Of course Albus, as long as I get my son back." She said this with a light tone to ease the sudden tension in the room, making them chuckle.

***Later on that night***

After dinner everyone was sitting in the living room watching a movie James had brought from Home. Tonight it was the women's turn to pick it and they had to chose a girly movie. But James had to put his two sense in,

"Well, I can tell you we are never watching this movie again." Lily sat back down from getting a drink in the kitchen.

"James you've never even seen it, so how do you know if you won't like it? You might actually enjoy it." James looked doubtful. George, who had been quiet in the corner with Fred whispering,

"Ginny, you going to stay awake this time so Harry doesn't have to carry you this time." She gave him a sarcastic smile. Everyone in the room was laughing, even Harry.

"Yes George, I do plan on staying awake. And might I add, Harry here was the only one to offer to take up stairs, according to Hermione." She was smiling at the group, because they were lost for words, with the exception of Harry who was also smiling. "Why didn't any of my brothers offer to take me to bed?" She was laughing now, and everyone was smiling at her retort to George.

"Well my dear little sister, the reason none of your brothers offered to take you upstairs was because we were only thinking of you." She gave him a skeptical look,

"And how were you thinking of me?" George smiled to him self,

"Well, wasn't it you who told our mother you were going to marry him one day?" Her eyes grew big and her mouth was hanging open, she could not believe that her brother knew that, and just told everyone. She was lost for words, and could feel Harry staring at her trying his hardest not to laugh at her. To ass to the whole Ginny dug herself in Harry thought he would whisper a comment to her,

"So Ginny, will you marry me?" Her facial expression was stuck between annoyed and trying not to laugh,

"Very funny Harry." Sara had heard this comment and said,

"Harry, you two are _way _too young to be married! Why even ask such a question!" Harry loved his little sister but it was times like these that made him wish he was an only child.

"It was only a joke Sara, I wasn't really asking her." His face was red at his sisters comment.

"So, have we picked out the colors yet?" Ginny did not look amused at that.

"Very funny. Now can we all watch the movie now?" After everyone was done laughing, Lily pushed play and the chick flick that the girls had picked started. Ginny soon regretted picking this movie, it was about two people who had been best friends for almost all their lives and realized they were in love at almost the wrong time. The girl had been dating someone she really liked, it was becoming serious between the two and then her childhood best friend tells her he's madly in love with her.

The movie couldn't have been more awkward until a certain scene came on and that was the point in which Lily asked Sara to go and get her a glass of water because she didn't want to step all over people. Sara, being the gullible six year old she was took the bait even thought Lily wasn't that far from the door and Sara was on the other side of the room.

Ginny couldn't possibly fall asleep during this movie to many thoughts had been reeling through the chaos of a mind she had to really pay attention to what happened at the end. When the movie was over her mother, Lily, Jean had tears in their eyes, Hermione was trying her hardest not to cry, but she was sniffling quite a bit.

"So James, did you like it?" He opened his eyes quickly, but it was obvious he fell asleep. Lily rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, I loved it. We should watch it again sometime." Everyone was laughing again that night.

"Well, dad good thing you woke up, I don't think I'd be able to carry you up the steps." Ginny looked over at Harry and gave him a swat on the arm. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Well, keep your mouth shut and it wont hurt anymore!" She was smiling at him and without realizing it, Harry was staring at her smile. Fred and George both cleared their throats and Harry snapped out of it.

"Harry, will you come up to my office with me?" James looked to his son, and Harry knew exactly what he wanted to talk about, and obviously so did Ginny. She was laughing and it made Ron look at Harry, and Ron quickly knew what was going on.

"Well, you two probably know why we wanted to talk to you. And I take it that is why Harry plowed Ginny over on the stairs." Harry sighed,

"Does everyone have to bring that up?" James and Arthur were laughing,

"Yes, until it stops being funny, and to let you know it probably wont stop." Harry shook his head. In both Ron and Harry's opinion they were going to have a long and awkward night.

They were finally done talking and Ron's face was redder than Harry had ever seen it before. Mr. Weasley took his son out of the office and Ron looked a bit better.

"So, you've had time to mull it over, and a lot has happened since you came to me. Do you know or are you still unsure?" Harry didn't know what to say, he still wanted to be her protective brother, but wanted to be more than just a brotherly figure.

"What ever I say you better not tell Mum." James gave a quirky smile at Harry,

"You really think that I would sell you out to your mother on the fact that you like Ginny?" Harry shook his head but stopped half-way through,

"I never actually said I liked her."

"You didn't have to. I can tell by the way you look at her. Body language means a lot." Harry looked down at his hands, he felt more a fool than ever at the moment, but he could tell his father was looking at him with a smile plastered across his face. "Just don't get her pregnant."

"Dad!" James was laughing. Harry looked at his father with an incredulous look upon his face.

"I was only kidding Harry, I really don't expect you to get her pregnant."

"Anyways, the way things are going at the moment, it's not like I'd have a chance." James looked questionably at his son, "Not that I would, you'd think your were Mum. She's seeing someone. And that person happens to be in my year." James made a face a little child would if they didn't like the food put in front of them.

"Well, that's not good is it?" Harry gave his dad a look that clearly said, _"Really?"_ "I guess your just going to have to sweep her off her feet, though you've already done that." Harry cracked a smile and shook his head.

"That is going to follow me for the rest of my life isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Harry got up from his seat and left the room. He knew he would have to do something incredible to get Ginny.


	14. THE END

Okay dear readers, sorry if you liked this story and you wanted to see how it ends but I've been MIA with it because I don't know where else to go with it, I'm stuck so if anyone would like to take this story into their hands and finish it you can. I'm sorry if anybody wanted to read the rest of it, it's just there's not much. I plan on writing a new one, actually a better one so maybe that could make up?


End file.
